runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:I Ranger I
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zerouh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 20:10, 12 November 2009 What?! Ok... several things. Which you cannot deny either. 1st- Intelligence is power, One is useless without the other, Intelligence is key to so many things, including managing a powerful, growing force. 2nd- What does this line mean?-im speaking with The Elder because that clan do say they are one of the best clans and you cant deny it. That makes no sense grammatically and I have no Idea what you are talking about. 3rd- that leads me to my last statement, please learn to speak before you address your concerns to me again. I have practically no idea what most of the things you said to me meant and they made very little sense. ゼロウ 20:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Thankyou. but yes... very true, yet there is a certain "Comprehending" level that those wishing to speak should use. ゼロウ 21:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Join us or don't join us, your choice. I really don't see how you can have a go at the Triumvirate, mate. Exo Malakai Not really, there are ways around strength and combat levels. The Mind is sharper than the Sword. Exo Malakai I don't think you're against me/us, I just like debating things. Also, I could beat a level 132 with knowledge. I have the knowledge of a totally awesome non-potion boost that could raise my level 82 combat stats to 99. :P Exo Malakai *Power and intelligence are different, but must be both existent. They are useless without the other. ゼロウ 20:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *I as well should apologize for any outbursts I have made. I'm glad we settled everything out though. ゼロウ 17:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Wow Ranger i know they are annoyable (strange for you Malakai) but i wouldn't do much to them.. *I'll edit the Holy Wrath page, even though Gw told you to add them *Malakai he's not trying to be bad or anything hes just interested so don't be tight lol (i sound like a father XD)--The Elder 13:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ranking How are you gonna turn against me when I was the one who first used Red's ranking idea. You supported the combat rank idea. 23:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't you just say you were against it? "This ranking system is a good idea, makes it all fair" Um...his ranking system makes lvl 60s get cap status. I'm sure thats fair. If thats not what you meant when you typed it, tell me. 11:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Normally when you comment below someone's (in this case, mine's post), you get the idea that the person read Red (lol) Serpen's post on my profile and you said you supported. Sorry for the confusion. 00:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Intelligence is NOT more important than combat levels. Maybe in the real world it is, but not in runescape. Go ahead and try to beat a level 126 with a level 3. Farcrusader 01:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Vandalism I blocked mingey. Chia is inactive on rs clans wiki. if you have any problems leave a message on my talk page. 23:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :...But that doesn't mean I won't receive messages :P. :Thanks for the heads up, Ranger, but yeah, Air beat me to it. 00:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Because Air is faster than a Chia. :P 00:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I wanted to do AoS but they're in sort of a situation and I if they lose (Which they wont), I don't wanna sound stupid like what happened with how Corsam got featured. 06:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also you should note that there is no Featured Article banner on Dark Nightmare's talk page. The reason is that Corsam was Featured for 1.5 months and that .5 wasn't fair to another clan so I featured mine. I'm doing a favor to other clans not being self-centered. 07:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Very kind of you You are very kind and I thank you. It would be an honor to have you in our strike against injustice. I am glad some people are seeing through the deceit and going to the immediate true cause. I understand you may have ties to Deja Vu, and I will do what I can to keep those intact. We do not intend to split up clans. Do you have any further questions for us? ゼロウ 00:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Yup I'm really corrupt, I kill defenseless people, steal from the poor and terrorize the almighty zerouh and his greatness. *Aeraes, please cease your useless pleas for attention. I understand you cannot stop talking with me because you find it appealing to talk with me. But please, take your matters elsewhere, you're making a fool of yourself in front of everything by butting in to everyones talk pages and private matters. ゼロウ 01:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Ok so when my clan is being talked about I should butt out? WOW REALLY SMART! And yeah I'm an attention hog, thats what I got on Christmas and my B-day, attention attention attention. *Please stop disturbing this talk page. Not to mention that you should stop causing yourself social eradication. ゼロウ 02:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah i don't know you and you have made a total idiot of yourself, Great work! I Ranger I 16:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The Triumvirate *I am not sure a formal response was issued. Are you rallying to our cause? The Triumvirates arms are open. ゼロウ 02:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:lol ??? Okay. . . 08:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Silvabane returning Good, I am glad Silvabane is returning, he is a wise man. ゼロウ 00:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude.... I am not your enemy. I don't want to be your enemy. Zerouh is slime because he says King Aeraes and I are corrupt and evil, and when we ask him for a war, he says he won't go. He talks about peace, but that's all he can ever do. Talk, talk, talk, and talk some more. The Triumvirate is not capable of ACTION. Farcrusader 01:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader *Why ask for war, when it is irrelevant? ゼロウ 02:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing That is probably because CoD is more famous than RuneScape Clans Wiki haha. I've seen so much vandalism from the top 5 most edited wikis. 04:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) We would be honoured to have you in our clan. Please join our clan chat one of these days, I my self am usually on from 4-6 EST. Regards, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png I will update the clans page in just a minute. As for ranks, we make sure not to discriminate by combat level, as even lower combat levels can contribute great amounts to the clan. And on the subject of you being the Head of Security, I will have to think on that. As you are new, and please don't take this the wrong way, I am not sure if I can trust you. If you can prove yourself trustworthy, you will definatly be at the head of the list for that position. Regards, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png :I've considered that idea but I've seen members complain about how they can't edit because they don't understand the block thing. I have no clue why they can't just press that "Register" button. But hey...people are like that. That goes for all clans. 00:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 19:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I disagree Soilder has enough to deal with as it is as clearly seen by all the problems on the wiki. Not only are there genaric problems but Zerouh and Red aren't getting along causing problims as deep as the admin. As any good enginear or acitect should know the base is the most important and atm this wiki needs a better base. 21:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Red Revolt is no longer an administrator so your point Excel is a tad bit off, though some more administrators are required, I do concur. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 21:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :**If you run for admin Excel than I would happily post my comment 21:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Stays Even thou his words are well spoken I already know this. I have ran other wiki's I currently run a Clan and Union that share a name and i also operate a website. I also know Red Revolt on RuneScape. 21:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) WB Welcome back ranger. 00:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes I am still here and I am glad you took interest. I am not in conflict personally with any of them anymore. I am always happy to speak with anyone, particularly people on this wiki. 01:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Change Ya alot has happened lol. I no longer work for King, I'm an admin, there's a new admin named MinigameGod, Zerouh is B'Crat, and we basicly are running the wiki by the rules now. 15:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *P.S. Fixed your signature didn't look right in Chrome or Safari. 16:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Disbanded Clans Hey. I was just wondering how you know that the 9 pages that you added the template to are actually dead Clans/Unions? Just wondering/checking. Thanks! 09:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lol, you're good. IMO, there was no need to apologize and even then, of all the people, I shouldn't have gotten the apology seeing as how I was just as immature. But, I thank you for it and I apologize also for my past behavior. 21:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no problem. Say, you're from the U.K. Know any hot Englanders to hook me up with :D 03:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'M SERIOUS 19:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Membership Re: Sounds awesome! Add me in-game so we could meet up? I'll do the same.